Point of no Return
by Dragonflytamer
Summary: My name is Jenifer Brown. Like all hunters, I came to hunting in a horrible way. This is my story.
1. Summary

Summary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural…unfortunately…or I would be VERY busy with Jensen…Anyways, I do own the original characters like Jeny and her family.

Hi. My name is Jenifer Brown, but most people call me Jeny. When I was 12, my mother and father were murdered by a ghoul. He was being controlled by a witch that my parents pissed off. They killed her parents but had pity over the little girl so they left her alive. Well, the little girl grew up and wanted revenge. Now I'm 23 and I'm kicking demon ass!


	2. Chapter 1: Ghoul

Chapter 1 – Ghoul.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural…unfortunately…or I would be VERY busy with Jensen…Anyways, I do own the original characters like Jeny and her family.

11 years ago.

''Quick, Jeny! Hide!'' I slid under my bed as far as I could go as my mom pressed her back against the door, trying to keep the creature from coming in. You see, my parents are hunters. You know the beast under your bed, and the monster in your closet? Well, they're real. And my parents hunt them. It's the family business. I'm only 12, but when I get older, I'll be a hunter too!

How we got into this situation is quite awkward. My mom was hunting a family of witches in the area some years ago, but left the little girl alive, by pity. Well now the witch is up and kicking and decided that she was getting revenge. The ghoul already got my dad. To protect me, he sacrificed himself so my mom could get me to safety.

BAM! the door slammed open and my mom went flying onto the bed. I had to stop myself from screaming when her sobs abruptly came to a stop and a splatter of blood went flying on the door. However, I couldn't stop the whimper from escaping my throat. It felt like time itself stopped. The distinctive shadow of the ghoul lowered itself and soon, I could see his blood-red eyes and smile. A smirk was more like it. I couldn't stop myself anymore, I screamed. Someone must have heard me, 'caus there was a gun shot and the ghoul fell, lifeless, at the foot of the bed...without it's head. An incredibly gorgeous face then met mine.

''It's okay, I'm Dean. Your safe now.''


	3. Chapter 2: Work

Chapter 2 – Work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural…unfortunately…or I would be VERY busy with Jensen…Anyways, I do own the original characters like Jeny and her family.

I woke with a start, dripping with sweat.

Not again, I thought to myself, discouraged. I kept having the same dream over and over again. It was the horrible day my parents died. The day i met Dean. Removing that thought from my head, I stood and went to the kitchen.

The lights were open. I strictly remember closing them when I went to bed. As soon as the thought entered my head, the lights started flickering. That either meant there was a ghost or a demon around. I exhaled heavily, but no fog came out. Demon. Damn, i hate it when demons visit! It always means I have more work to do. So as to not alarm it that I knew it was here, I acted like nothing was wrong and headed toward the cupboard.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have known I was coming, my dear Jeny." a voice annoyingly familiar sounded from behind me. I grabbed my gun, previously in the cupboard, and shot him in the stomach.

"Eric, Eric, Eric. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Of course I knew you were coming. And by the way, don't even try getting that bullet out. Not only is it spread through your whole body by now, but I put a spell on it to trap your demon soul in your 'meat suite', as you would call it." I ended with a devilish smile. Now he looked pissed.

"I just came here to give you a new case." he answered, handing me a yellowish folder that weighted about a pound.

"What'd you do? Stuff his whole life story in here?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No, only the people he kidnapped." my eyes widened. I quickly shuffled through the folder.

Looking at the folder, I raised an eyebrow at him. "Dragons? Really?"

"Mm, you'd be surprised." His look made me wonder what was up. But before I had the chance to ask, he spoke, again. "You better leave soon, Crowley wants it in a cage by next week."

"Next week! Crowley's only giving me a week to hunt the thing down!" I yelled at him.

"Stop whining and just do it, you cry baby. And can you please remove this stupid spell, I need to check in with Crowley."

"Hmm, maybe I should just leave you in there. After all, that meat suite is cute." I winked at him and smiled, teasing him. He rolled his eyes and cocked his head at me.

"Fine. But you owe me one." I closed my eyes and concentrated, removing the spell I put on the disintegrated bullet in Eric's body. Once I felt the spell lifted I opened my eyes and signed to him that he was okay to go.

"Great. And by the way, I don't owe you shit." And with that, he disappeared


	4. Chapter 3: Hunt

Chapter 3: Hunt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural…unfortunately…or I would be VERY busy with Jensen…Anyways, I do own the original characters like Jeny and her family.

I packed all the stuff I would need in 2 duffel bags. One with weapons and one with clothes, washing products and girl munitions.

I was a little bummed at having to hunt again. I was actually looking forward to a bit of peace.

I looked around my room one last time, making sure I had packed everything that I would need, before I walked out and down the stairs to the living room. Before leaving, I filled both my cats' and my dogs' food bowls and gave them each two more, since I didn't know when I was coming back. As I came out, I locked the door behind me and looked back at my beautiful house. I quickly climbed in my car and headed for the highway, listening to old music, like the beatles, bon jovi, etc.

"Hi, I'd like a room please." I asked the lady at the front desk of a motel.

"Yes, let me just see some ID and a credit card, please."

I stared her in the eyes. "I already showed them to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right." she looked confused, so I pretended to grab something off the counter and put it in my pocket.

"Well, it's okay, but make sure you don't make the same mistake twice." she gave me my room key and I headed towards my car. A blue ford thunderbird '66. I quickly went to my room and got ready. The hunt started tonight.

I got to town and started asking around the town. Apparently the girls that had been kidnapped were virgins. It makes sense, but if it really was dragons causing the rucus, I would need all the help I can get.

Damn it!


	5. Chapter 4: Crowley

Chapter 4 – Crowley.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural…unfortunately…or I would be VERY busy with Jensen…Anyways, I do own the original characters like Jeny and her family.

"Dammit." I cursed as I opened my cellphone to call Bobby. He'd know what to do.

"Now now. What do you think you're doin'?" a familiar male voice said right behind me.

"I'm calling Bobby, what do you think? If dragons really are real, I'll need all the help I can get." I said, answering Crowley's stupid answer. He just raised an eyebrow and took my phone from my hands, ending the call and examinating it.

"Hey! That's MY phone!" I complained, trying to reach it. He just held it out of reach and taunted me with it.

"I don't want you to call Bobby. Call Sam and Dean instead." he smirked lightly as I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?" I didn't exactly want to, 'caus me and Dean had a tricky past. You see, one-night stands are better if you can just ditch the person and never see them again. Or else, things get complicated. Especially in a job like this, where you can't make emotional attachments. Those can never end in anything good.

"Just do what I say or our deal's off." he tossed me my phone, winked, and disappeared. I cursed under my breath and started to dial Dean's phone number, knowing it by heart.


End file.
